Something Better
by DragonMaster9521
Summary: Danny and Danielle wake up in a forest with no memories. Percy, Jason, Frank, and Reyna all disappear on the same day. The Camp is told of a prophecy that is as old as Father Time himself. Vlad and Dan also play a part in this problem. But what place does Sam and Tucker have in this whole mess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My school work and my life have been taking time away from my fandom writings.**

 **Also, my brain refuses to give me useful ideas.**

 **Any way... This story is something that has been stuck in my head for a while now.**

 **I wrote this for-now-a-one-shot explosion of inspiration, so that all of you have something else to read while I am trying to make my brain think so that I can continue to write my other stories.**

 **(This has been my most long-est chapter ever. No wonder my brain is so tired.)**

 **Disclaimer: No, I still don't own any of these successful, ingredient characters. I only own the amazing, boiling brew of plot-soup.**

 **If ya'll want me to keep writing this crossover, leave a review that says you wish for me to continue!**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Everything suddenly became dark.

...

 _ **He could remember nothing except his name, Danny.**_

 _ **...**_

Inky blackness continued to cover his sight.

...

 _ **And another's, Sam.**_

 _ **...**_

Slowly, he was regaining consciousness.

...

 _ **Though, no matter how hard he wracked his brain, he could not put a face to her name.**_

 _ **...**_

Finally, after much struggling, Danny was able to open his eyes.

From what he could see, he was in a forest. He couldn't recognize where he was, then again he couldn't remember much either, so that didn't help.

"Hello…? Is anyone here?" Suddenly called a voice. Danny could tell the voice belonged to a girl, younger than him, probably. He didn't know why, but he felt like he remembered that voice from somewhere.

"Please… I need help!" the girl yelled, pleading that someone would find her. It sounded like she was on the verge of crying. "I don't know where I am...I don't know what's going on…"

Danny stood up. Something inside of him was saying that he had to help whoever that girl was. She could be seriously hurt.

Pushing through the bushes and branches, Danny was finally able to stumble into the clearing that held the girl. He gasped when he saw her. She looked to be about 12, two years younger than Danny, had the same jet-black hair as him, and the same blue eyes as well, but Danny's eyes trailed to the girl's left leg. It was slashed open, blood was spilling out and all over the ground.

"W-who are you?" the girl asked, "I know I recognize you from somewhere…"

"My name's Danny," he answered, immediately taking off his t-shirt and attempting to wrap her blood-stained leg with it. "What's yours?"

"Danielle," she said, wincing when she felt the make-shift bandage tighten. "I don't know how I got here, or how I got this wound...or why I can't remember anything at all, for that matter."

Despite the situation, Danny chuckled. "Well it looks like you're in the same boat I am, Danielle." Once fixing the t-shirt as best he could, he picked her up. Danny hoped he would be able to find a hospital, or at the very least, better medical supplies. "But right now, we're going to have to try to find a place that's better suited to help-" Danny stopped mid sentence, thinking that he heard something.

"Danny? What is it?" Danielle asked before being shushed by Danny.

He definitely knew he heard voices now. As the voices became clearer, he hid himself and Danielle away from the clearing behind a tree. He could now fully make out the conversation in the distance, and it was coming closer.

"Chiron, what do you think is this, 'flash of white light', that the other campers saw?" said a voice.

A different voice sighed, Danny assumed that it was Chiron. "Well, Annabeth, I'm afraid to say that I have no idea at what the light could have been. In all my years, I have never heard of a phenomenon described as such."

"Well, if it's a monster," A rough voice commented, "I'm going to kill it first,"

"Clarisse! For all we know, it could be Percy!" loudly yelled the first voice. Danny was able to see the group come into the clearing.

The one who had been yelling, Annabeth, and the one with the rough voice, Danny guessed she was Clarisse, were standing on either sides of a centaur, who Danny had assumed was Chiron. He held Danielle closer to him protectively, seeing the dangerous weapons that the three were holding.

Clarisse laughed at seeing the empty clearing. "Looks like your boyfriend got scared off from all the yelling." she said, motioning sarcastically to Annabeth.

Annabeth huffed in annoyance, attempting to hide her embarrassment. "Well…um… A camper just probably summoned a monster, or something, and made a big show of it as a prank, again."

Chiron held up his hands as a message of peace between the two girls. "Let's just find whatever caused the light so that it doesn't make a ruckus in camp."

The two squabblers nodded unwillingly to their elder, and the three set off in different directions. Clarisse began searching to the left of the clearing, Chiron continued straight ahead, and Annabeth was heading…unknowingly straight to Danny and Danielle.

Following instinct, Danny shot away from their hiding place, attempting to make as little noise as possible. He didn't want to get into whatever crossfire they had with the monster they were looking for.

But of course, with his luck they were heard immediately, and mistaken as the monster the three were looking for. "Chiron! Clarisse! I found it!" Annabeth yelled to her companions. Danny heard the pace of the girls' messy running, and the galloping of the centaur's hooves, following behind him. Using some unknown strength, Danny was able to stay out of their reach, soon losing them.

"Oof!" Danny exclaimed, suddenly hitting some sort of barrier that he couldn't see, just managing to save Danielle from hitting it as well.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Danielle asked before Danny could shush her, not understanding why he had stopped suddenly.

"Hurry! Over here!" he heard Clarisse yell. Danny ran deeper into the forest until he was certain that he had lost the three weapon-wielders.

Danny continued to run in the opposite direction of the monster-hunters. He followed the invisible barrier along with his hand pressed against it, attempting to find some sort of gap.

After about an hour, Danielle finally gained the courage to talk to Danny again, too worried about his health to bother with silence, "Danny, I think you should take a break. You're wearing yourself out."

Slowing to a stop after listening to Danielle's words, Danny finally felt the weariness of running at almost top speed for one hour without stopping for a break, while also carrying a 110 pound girl in only one arm.

"Danny!" Danielle exclaimed once Danny set her down, watching him collapse onto the ground in exhaustion. It was a miracle he didn't faint.

"It's ok, I'm fine." Danny said to try to calm her down, but Danielle could see that his exhaustion was painful.

Suddenly, the two children heard growling from a darker part of the forest.

"W-what was t-that?" Danielle stuttered, looking around while attempting to rise, but letting out a small wine when her leg stopped her from doing so.

"Danielle," Danny warned, trying to get up despite his body's protests, "Get behind me. Now."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a pack of seven giant wolves that seemed to be made of the forest itself, lept out of bushes and trees, soon surrounding the two. Danielle screamed bloody murder, while Danny kept trying, and failing, to get up and protect her any possible way he could.

As the giant plant-wolves crept closer knowing their prey was unable to fight back, Danielle stopped screaming, hearing a battle-cry not too far away. At Danielle's silence, the plant-wolves stalled, their ears pricking up in curiosity.

The plant-wolves realized the ambush too late. Seven teenagers tactically jumped down from the canopy above, stabbing the wolves with various weapons until they exploded into gold dust.

"Good work, everyone!" shouted one of the teens. Danny recognized her as Annabeth. "Especially on such short notice," she added under her breath.

"Who the heck are you guys?!" Danielle exclaimed, breaking the mood of the seven teens' victory and instead gaining their attention.

"I'm Annabeth." said Annabeth, gripping Danny's hand and shakily helping him up off the ground, "Who, might I ask, are you two?"

"My name's Danny," stated Danny, noticing the looks he was getting from his fit, battle-scarred body. "And this is Danielle," he added, motioning to her as she gave a shy wave.

"Well, this is going to get annoying really fast," one of the male teens noted, referring to their similar names.

It was then that Annabeth remembered the other teens. "You all can head back to camp. I'll handle the newbies here." she said, waving her hand off in the direction opposite of the invisible barrier.

As if they had been waiting for her command, the six other teens casually walked off the scene of battle, as if they experienced almost death-experiences like that every day. Some of the girls snached a look at Danny's muscles before leaving

A glance back at Danielle caused Danny to remember her leg. "Hey, do you have any medical supplies?" he questioned, picking Danielle up, despite his obvious exhaustion, and motioning to her t-shirt-wrapped leg. Despite Danny's best, blood was starting to seep through it, and Danielle was beginning to get lightheaded.

It seemed that Annabeth had just noticed Danielle's leg as well, scrambling inside her bag and taking out a canteen of golden liquid.

"Here drink this. Both of you." she said, placing the drink into Danielle's hands.

"Yea...uh…how about...no. We need real medical supplies," Danny said, taking the canteen from Danielle and forcing it back into Annabeth's hands. Red sirens were flaring up in his head, saying taking that stuff wouldn't be good for either him or Danielle.

Annabeth sighed as if she had seen this denial multiple times. "Alright, but the Nectar would've healed you faster." she said, walking in the direction the six other teens had not moments before. Danny followed her with Danielle in his arms, set on protecting the little girl even despite exhaustion.

"Whoa…" breathed Danny and Danielle, looking around them at the breathtaking view once out of the forest.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, you two," Annabeth stated in a dramatic fashion. Danny unconsciously froze at the word 'half'.

Following Annabeth, Danny saw they were by a fighting range. He could tell it was a fighting range because there were teens strewn about, fighting. The six other teens who had rescued Danny and Danielle were fighting there as well, but stopped and waved at the three as they passed by.

They also passed a huge grove of strawberry plants, a lake, and a bunch of random buildings in a weird formation.

"Where are we?" Danielle asked Annabeth once they had stopped at a huge, blue house.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, silly," she said, as if those words explained everything.

"Let me rephrase her question," Danny explained, knowing what Danielle had meant to ask, "What is this place?"

Annabeth looked at them as if they should have already known this. "What do you-?" she began to ask, cutting herself off, "Oh. Well, I guess Chiron will explain things to you," she said, realizing the two 'newbies' probably were never told anything about themselves.

Danny and Danielle looked at each other with knowing glances, remembering that only an hour ago, these people that were helping them didn't know that they originally attempted to kill them.

"C'mon," Annabeth said, motioning the two inside, "Let's get that leg fixed."

Once inside, Annabeth began explaining as they walked. "This is the Big House-"

"Suiting," Danny commented as he looked around.

"Yes, I know," Annabeth grumbled, annoyed at being interrupted, "The Big House is an important part of Camp Half-Blood. It has been here for as long as anyone can remember. Mr. D, Chiron, and the other Camp Half-Blood staff members meet with the cabin counselors here. It serves as the Camp's infirmary, which is needed quite often. There are four floors, but the attic is off limits."

"Did you memorize that from a book, or something?" Danielle asked.

"Or something," was Annabeth's answer.

They reached a door that had weird lettering on it.

Danielle couldn't read the letters, but Danny could. "Ιατρείο. Infirmary." Danny translated. He didn't know how he was able to read whatever language he had just spewed out, but he assumed the answer was somewhere in his lost memories.

"How did you do that, Danny?" Danielle asked, straining her eyes on the word as if it would magically reveal its meaning.

"I don't know how," he answered, shrugging his shoulders, "I just did it."

Annabeth just nodded in understanding before opening the door.

Inside the Infirmary, Danny and Danielle could see two or three kids on stretchers with another teen or two checking bruises and wrapping bleeding cuts.

"Aftermath of the capture the flag game we just had," Annabeth explained.

She walked to one of the empty stretchers and motioned Danny to set Danielle down onto it. One of the teens came and started talking to her about medical stuff. Seeing that, Danny knew she was in safe hands.

"C'mon," Annabeth said, pushing Danny out the door, "It's time for you to meet Chiron, and to get all this stuff explained that will take _way_ too long for me to explain."

"Puberty?" Danny joked as they walked upstairs, earning a laugh from Annabeth.

"You're almost as bad as Percy at jokes." Annabeth stated. Danny thought he heard a hint of sadness in her voice, but he knew he shouldn't push her to talk.

Once upstairs, they reached a door with another set of weird letters.

"Γραφείο Χείρωνα. Chiron's Office." Danny once again unconsciously translated, "How much more basic can you get?"

Annabeth sighed dramatically before chuckling under her breath. "Believe me, they have been even simpler than that."

Opening the door, Danny was greeted by the sight of Chiron, the centaur he had seen in the woods with Annabeth and Clarisse. "Ah, Annabeth," Chiron exclaimed, "I was just about to go looking for you. I needed to to talk to you about that flash-" Chiron was interrupted by Danny politely clearing his throat.

Annabeth seemed to have momentarily forgotten Danny was there. She seemed to do that a lot.

"Oh! Chiron, this is Danny, one of our newest campers, and he needs to see the orientation film." Annabeth stated.

"Of course," Chiron answered, motioning for Danny to a seat in front of a projector screen, "We may continue this conversation outside." Annabeth nodded and closed the door. Danny presumed they were going to talk about something that Chiron had found out about the white flash of light.

"Alright," Ciron stated after turning on the projector, breaking Danny from his thoughts, "Danny, if you have any questions after the video, feel free to ask them to me or Annabeth."

With those words, Chiron played the film. Danny's world soon became upside down not long after.


	2. Chapter 2

**And... Done!**

 **After a week of relaxation and inspiration, I have finally finished chapter 2! Yay!**

 **To show my celebratory attitude, I'm going to comment to the reviews that have been given so far!**

 **(That means you can skip this part and continue on with the story.)**

Danny and Kris: _Why, thank you Danny. I'm glad that you feel my story is promising._

Matt (Guest): _Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. I hope you find a story that suits your taste better._

hortonthomas: _Your comment inspired me to let readers have some effect in my story. So, thanks!_

Synaps: _I actually believe I've read some of your stories. The story arcs are all very unique._

Totes awesome (Guest): _Is that all you have to say? Elaboration on your comment would be very helpful._

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.**

* * *

"Hey Annabeth, how is it possible that I'm a demi-god? I don't think either one of my parents are a god," Danny asked Annabeth. Danny had just finished watching the orientation video, though he had fallen asleep through unnecessary parts due to his exhaustion. He and Annabeth were waiting for the Apollo-kids to finish bandaging up Danielle.

"Well, you don't necessarily _have_ to be half-god. You could be a legacy, a descendant of a demi-god," Annabeth began explaining while they waited, "You're probably a legacy, most likely of a minor god, because you've survived for so long, and because your parents are both mortals. Monsters are likely to smell, and be attracted to, demi-gods more than legacies."

"Ah, I see," Danny said in understanding, just as the door to the Infirmary opened. Out stepped Danielle, walking with a set of crutches, another teen watching her movements from behind.

It seemed that Danielle was having trouble, as she had almost slipped multiple times.

"Danielle, I still think it would be better if you ate some ambrosia, instead of going around with those crutches," stated the concerned daughter of Apollo, after having to catch Danielle multiple times on her trek across the room to Danny and Annabeth.

"Don't worry, Kayla. I've suffered worse injuries than this," Danielle returned, seeming to finally get the hang of the crutches, only tripping once on the rest of the way over, finally sitting down in an empty chair.

Kayla noticed that Danny, sitting on the couch next to Annabeth, was watching Danielle's movements with concern as soon as she stepped out of the doorway. With a slight blush, she also noticed that he had no shirt on, revealing toned muscles, as well as many battle scars scattered across his body.

"Ah, you must have been the one who had attempted to cover Danielle's wound," Kayla exclaimed in Danny's direction, realizing why Danny had no shirt on, "I must say, it was very efficient, despite just using a t-shirt."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her statement, but deeply blushed at remembering that he still had no shirt on.

"Yeah...um…" Danny began awkwardly, "Can I have that back, please?"

All three girls laughed at his discomfort, lessening the tension in the room.

"Yes, newbie, you can get your shirt back once all the blood is cleaned off of it," Kayla stated once the laughter stifled down to chuckles, "Oh, Annabeth, you should give him a Camp Half-blood shirt while he waits. Blood takes _forever_ to get out of clothes."

"Will do," Annabeth responded, fake saluting as Kayla slipped back into the Infirmary.

"Now let me go get that shirt," Annabeth said, heading through a door that Danny assumed lead to the basement.

Once Annabeth was out of earshot, Danielle bombarded Danny with questions. "What are demi-gods? Why did Kayla try to make me eat stuff she called ambrosia? What is ambrosia? What did you do while I was in the Infirmary?"

"Whoa, simmer down there," Danny said, attempting to stop Danielle's questioning, "You'll just have to wait for the orientation film, Danielle. Then your questions will be answered."

"Oh, okay," Danielle said, her voice still chipper despite the denial of answers.

Not a moment later, Annabeth came back up with two t-shirts in hand, throwing each one to its consecutive person.

"Here," she said, flopping into a seat next to Danielle, "I hope they're the right sizes."

Danny put his on, while Danielle slipped hers over her shirt. The Camp Half-blood shirts were slightly bigger than they needed to be.

"Perfect!" Annabeth exclaimed, glad at achieving almost-perfect sizes.

Danny leaned over in Annabeth's direction, which was now on the other side of the room, and loudly began whispering behind his hand. "Can you explain this Camp Half-blood situation to Danielle? She's too impatient to sit and listen through the whole orientation film-"

"Hey! I'm not impatient!" Danielle cut through Danny's teasing demeanor, "I just want information right now."

Annabeth stifled a laugh at Danielle's childish behavior. "Alright, Danny," she loudly whispered back, as if never hearing Danielle's outburst.

"Yay!" Danielle exclaimed, glad she would finally get some answers. The two teens on either side of her laughed at the great amount of enthusiasm she exhibited.

Though before Annabeth was able to start explaining, a man with goat legs and tiny horns on his head burst into the Big House's front door. He looked around distracted for a moment before spotting Annabeth.

"Grover, is something wrong?" Annabeth said, standing up at seeing the concerned expression on her friend's face.

"Yes something is wrong," Grover began, "My nose has been going haywire since the Capture the Flag game. It's been smelling something like Nico, or Hazel-"

But he stopped, finally taking a sniff of the air in the Big House, and almost recoiling backwards. He held his nose before speaking again, "Oh gods! Did the whole Underworld come in here or-"

"Grover, we have more important matters at the moment than whatever problems your nose is having," Annabeth interrupted, her concern for her other friends replacing Grover's concern for his nose, "Have Percy or Jason been found yet? What's the status on Hazel and Frank?"

Grover sighed as if this was usual, but still held his nose as if the air was toxic. "No one has found them yet, Camp Jupiter said nether Percy or Jason was there either. Hazel is alright, but neither Frank or Reyna has been seen in Camp Jupiter since yesterday."

Danielle and Danny could see Annabeth visibly tense at receiving Grover's information. "It's just getting worse and worse." she said to herself, tapping her chin in thought, "Has Rachel told a prophecy as to why all of this is happening?"

Grover shook his head. "No, not yet, but I'm pretty sure she will soon if stuff like this keeps happening," he answered, slowly backing out of the door and onto the porch outside, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to...um...practice my pipes...really far away from here...yeah that's it...so, bye!" With that, Grover raced away from the Big House.

Annabeth laughed at her friend's antics, making Danielle start to giggle and Danny crack a smile.

"Can I please get some explanations now?" Danielle said after her giggles stopped, getting right back to what they were going to do before the interruption.

"Yes, of course Danielle," Annabeth answered, smiling, glad at seeing the little girl's interest in gaining knowledge, "Danny, I don't think you want to listen to explanations again. Why don't you go and sit outside on the porch?"

"Good idea, Annabeth," Danny responded, watching Danielle practically jumping with excitement.

Not wanting to collapse with exhaustion in front of a bunch of demi-gods during dinner, Danny knew it would be a good idea to rest his eyes for a bit before then.

Stepping outside, Danny walked around the outside of the Big House's porch deck before finding a chair that looked comfy enough to sleep in for a few hours.

But it seemed like as soon as he sat down and closed his eyes, he was roughly shaken awake.

"Five more minutes…" Danny mumbled, still half asleep.

"C'mon, Danny," he heard Annabeth say, "I want to show you and Danielle around camp before dinner."

Groaning and opening his eyes, Danny saw Annabeth in front of him, Danielle beside her.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Danny said, standing up and following the already-walking girls.

Even though he guessed that he had only slept an hour or two, Danny felt that his senses were sharper than when he had first entered Camp.

Walking around, Annabeth showed Danny and Danielle areas of historic value, like the Climbing Wall, the Amphitheater, and the Arena. As well as other, not-so-historic, areas, like the Volleyball Courts and Arts & Crafts. Danielle actually did a good job keeping up, despite being on crutches.

They were now heading to the random buildings, that he now knew were the cabins, one for each of the gods. He observed the cabins in more detail, using some of the knowledge he knew about Greek gods to guess which one belonged to who.

Cabins One and Two were obviously Zeus and Hera's, being the biggest of all the cabins. Then followed each other cabin in the order each major god had on the Council, Three being Poseidon's, Four being Demeter's, etc., etc. Though, there were a few cabins that Danny couldn't figure out. The cabins were arranged in a rectangle pattern, but there was also an outer layer of cabins being built around the rectangle.

As Danny, Danielle, and Annabeth were walking next to the row of cabins that Danny had no idea the patron gods of, Annabeth spoke up. "I actually designed these myself," she said, pointing at the cabins with pride shining on her face.

Danielle looked awe struck, as if wondering how Annabeth had accomplished such a feat. "Really? I wouldn't have thought that! They look like they're hundreds of years old!" Danny chuckled at her emphasis, while Annabeth blushed at the praise.

"Why did you have to build these, anyway?" Danny asked, curious as well, "I mean, why weren't they built already?"

"The new cabins had to be built because my boyfriend, Percy, asked the gods to accept their kids when they reached Camp, or before they turned 13. The Camp needed a lot more cabins after that fiasco." She answered, and Danny could once again hear the sadness in her voice.

Being infinitely curious, Danielle couldn't help but ask Annabeth the question that had formed in her mind. "Hey, Annabeth, I remember you asking about Percy before. Did something happen to him?"

Annabeth stopped walking, forcing Danielle and Danny to stop as well. "Yea… This morning, we found out he and another one of my friends, Jason, had disappeared. And now Frank and Reyna, kids from Camp Jupiter, are missing..."

Danny couldn't recognize the expression Annabeth held, but he thought he understood the pain she was going through. "Annabeth, don't worry. I'm sure both of them are fine." Danny interjected, placing a hand on Annabeth's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Thanks Danny," she said, Danny taking his hand off her shoulder once knowing she would be alright.

Suddenly, the sound of a conch horn was heard throughout the camp.

"Time for dinner! Most important meal of the day!" Annabeth exclaimed, smiling when she saw the other two's confused faces.

"Okay...? Why is dinner so important?" Danielle questioned, honestly confused.

Annabeth laughed. "Why, that's when you'll know your patron, of course!"

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT STUFF: PLEASE READ**_

 **Yea... So, I kinda got a bit of a problem.**

 **I have absolutely no clue which god should be Danny and Danielle's patron.**

 **Oops.**

 **But, I was thinking that ya'll could help me with that!**

 **On my profile, I'm going to set up a poll that will show me who you guys want.**

 **(There's also a ? option that will probably be darker than the others)**

* * *

 **And for those of you who want to see this story continue, leave a review! I love receiving both advice and criticism. When you review, that lets me know that people are still reading my story, and care if it continues, or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm not dead!**

 **Now, I bet ya'll are wondering who Danny and Danielle's patron is...**

 **and what's gonna happen at dinner, and** **...**

 **I've decided...**

 **To switch POV and let ya'll wonder a little while longer.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough*cough***

 **In all seriousness, sorry guys for the change in scenery, but I'm not entirely done with the whole 'action/dinner scene' yet.**

 **It's already quite long, even though it's not finished.**

 **So, I thought: Why don't we meet with some other characters?**

 **Hurra** **! More story!**

 **Also, this beautiful idea popped into my head, and it was determined to be put on paper.**

 **Now gonna respond to comments: _That means you may skip_**

InfernalFox: _Umm... What_

kitkatkate2008: _Thanks! Don't worry, I'm already working on dinner._

Synaps: _IKR?! But there's a reason as to why he comes in._

Danny and Kris: _*blushes from praise* Thanks, Danny. I guess I just started developing her character over time w/out even noticing it. Thus are the head-cannons that naturally form. I'm constantly trying to update, don't worry! And no, your review isn't bad. Any review is a good review!_

Guest: _Don't know why I'm laughing, I just am. Maybe it's the irony?_

Lia the kitten: _Thank you! I will keep those in mind._

Artemis' kid5155: _Thank you for your input!_

sickly-wicked: _I will, don't worry!_

Random Person (Guest): _*blushes from praise* Thanks. The whole reason I'm writing this is because of originality! And I agree, we definitely need more of it. Even though there are some stories out there with amazing arcs, it seems like most of them just have the same, boring plot-line._

lazy me (Guest): _Wow Rose, you really did your research! I can also see that you really understand how I'm trying to develop my story._ _It's like you're reading my mind!_ _How could you have not created an account yet?!_

Guest: _Umm..._

 **Disclaimer: *sigh***

* * *

 **For those of you who want to see this story continue, leave a review! I love receiving both advice and criticism. When you review, that lets me know that people are still reading my story, and care if it continues.**

* * *

 **ow.**

...

 **Ow.**

...

 **OW!**

...

 **Oh gods, why did he hurt so much?!**

…

After becoming fully awake from the pain, Percy painstakingly opened his eyes.

And was met with the sight of green swirls.

 _Well that's just great_ , Percy thought. After much difficulty, he was finally able to sit up and look around.

Absorbing everything in sight, Percy deducted three things:

(1) He was on a floating island, with no possible way of getting off.

(2) There was no wind. In fact, there seemed to be no air movement at all.

(3) He felt like one of Grover's enchiladas.

Things seemed to be on a _beautiful_ start already.

Suddenly, he heard a groan from behind him, and, ignoring the pain, instinctively jumped around and uncapped Riptide.

Because he moved so fast, it took Percy a moment to recognize the figure lying on the ground.

"Jason?" Percy said to himself in confusion, sheathing Riptide before coming to the side of his friend.

"Percy? That you?" Jason asked, bringing a shaky hand to his head.

"No. It's the pizza delivery guy." Percy joked, despite the situation he and Jason seemed to be in, and offered a hand.

"Good. Can't really tell since the world is still spinning." Jason responded, sitting up and shakily rising to a stand with Percy's help.

"Know how we got here?" Percy asked him once Jason had a look around their puny chunk of rock.

Jason shook his head. "The last thing I remember is heading to Cabin 1 and going to bed, but…" He trailed off, as if trying to remember something.

Percy suddenly felt as if something was tugging at him. What had happened between going to bed and the present that caused them to be on this island?

Then, something in Percy's mind seemed to appear, and it seemed to have just appeared in Jason's mind, as well.

"Well," Jason began, "I suddenly had a vision of a guy covered by a purple cloak telling me, ' _Come_ '."

Percy nodded, having experienced something similar. "I have this strange image in my mind of a weird, purple clock-tower, as well as a voice saying, ' _Answers_ '."

Jason pounded a fist into his hand, as if he had just solved the hardest puzzle on Earth. "That purple-cloaked guy must be telling us to come to that clock-tower if we want answers."

"Yea... Only one problem, Sherlock." Percy commented, pointing at the edge of their tiny rock, "How are we going to get there? We have no idea where to go! And even if by some miracle we did, your dad would shoot me out of the sky!"

"Well, on the problem with Zeus, you're with me, and he probably doesn't want to shoot me down." Jason stated after thinking it over for some time.

"Emphasis on _probably_ ," Percy muttered before continuing on normally, "Besides, is it even possible for you to fly in a place that seems to have no air currents for you to control?"

"It doesn't hurt to try, does it?" Jason replied, jumping in the air, and…

Falling flat on his face.

"Actually, yes, it did hurt you when you tried." Percy stated with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Jason said, getting up and lightly punching Percy, who was attempting to hide laughter, "I'd like to see you have a go at it Water-boy. How are we gonna get off this island, hmm?"

"Easy. There's an island made of ice about 2 miles from here," Percy answered pointing to his left.

Jason became slack-jawed. "Why didn't you just say that earlier?" He fumed, "Then, I wouldn't have had to make a fool out of myself!"

Percy shrugged, "It was funny seeing you fall on your face."

It looked like Jason was just about to make a comeback, but Percy held up a hand.

"Quiet," he suddenly commanded, "I need complete concentration if we want to get off this island."

Percy immediately felt a familiar tug in his gut, and used it, slowly, to bring the ice through the void to their tiny rock. In minutes, a poof of snowy ice came into their sights and connected like a platform to the island.

"All aboard the floating block of ice!" Percy called to Jason, stepping on the make-shift platform.

"I'm right next to you, ya know. You don't have to yell." Jason mumbled, walking onto the platform anyway.

"I'm driving the ice, so I can do what I want," Percy countered.

"Where are we going then?" Jason asked, guessing already what Percy was going to say.

"Probably to that ice island," Percy suggested, correctly guessed by Jason, "I'm not sure if there are other islands, and I would feel much more comfortable if we were at least trying to get to that clock-tower and figure out what's going on here."

Jason nodded. "Makes sense."

And so they set off for the ice island, not knowing where they were, not knowing how to get home, and not knowing they were heading straight into danger.

* * *

 **I just wanted to warn everyone right now:**

 **Please do not hate me if I don't make ( _your chosen god/goddess/whatever_ ) Danny and Danielle's patron in the next chapter.**

 **Remember, I'm not a genie. It's impossible for me to grant everyone's wishes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't you love it whenever your internet has a seizure?**

 **'Cause I sure don't.**

 **Anyway, here it is.**

 **After watching the entire Danny Phantom series for the third time and reading _The Trials of Apollo_ , I have finally finished the chapter!**

 **I blame school and procrastination for the delay.**

 **Also, I'm tired. So here.**

 **(PS: Don't question where I put the dinner tables.)**

 **(PPS: There are many hidden ideas for future scenes. Some might happen, while others aren't as obvious in their phrasing.)**

 **(PPPS: Also. This isn't important to the story, but I usually imagine the Apollo table in the front left. Because I wanted you all to know that I mentally reserve that one specifically spot just for the Apollo kids.)**

 **(PPPSS: Sorry for the random blabbering. Still exhausted. Answering things now. Just continue onto the story, if you want.)**

SpinItHypo: _I think it's more of her body, rather than her mind, remembering the experience. As this story takes place slightly after D-Stabilized, her body is still able to remember the feeling of turning into pure ectoplasm. Plus, that would be a hard feeling to forget. So, what I'm basically saying is that she remembers the feeling of being split apart atom by atom, but she doesn't understand why she does, what the feeling is, or what happened. As for 'let's be friends and figure this out on the spot', they both lost their memories and they seem familiar to each other. How do you think they would respond?_

hortonthomas: _You'll have to read to find out!_

moonmunirah97: _I love your response. It was exactly how I expected most people to react. Don't worry, no more sneaky tricks. This is the real deal._

Matt (Guest): _Just read. You'll find out._

sickly-wicked: _I... don't think I understand what you're referencing? It's funny though, Danny and Danielle both have almost identical DNA, so it technically wouldn't be wrong to reference to them as Dannys._

Glaciaj Flamoj: _Aww, thank you. This is a huge chapter, so be prepared!_

BaconLover1800: _The update is now complete!_

Maou-sama (Guest): _Aww, thanks. It's honestly because of reviews and comments that keeps me motivated to continue._

gwencarson126: _Whoa, there! Calm yourself! I will always continue to write, no matter what! As Desirée has said on many occasions, "So you have wished it, so it shall be!"_

* * *

When Annabeth, Danny, and Danielle entered the mess hall, all the other campers were already seated at their respective tables.

"C'mon," Annabeth said, gesturing for Danny and Danielle to follow, "Because both of you are new here, you're required to-No Danielle! Not there!"

Danielle, who had never experienced crutches before, had not expected her endurance to run out so quickly. She had used them for not even forty-five minutes! Perhaps it had something to do with her wanting to go over the most rugged terrain possible while walking around the camp.

So, who would blame her? Exhausted and hungry, the moment she saw an empty table, she sat down, stretched her aching legs, and set the horrible crutches to the side.

What surprised Danielle, was as soon as Annabeth noticed this, she spoke to Danielle as if it was a criminal offense _to sit at that one, specific table_.

The other campers watched in curiosity. It wasn't as if sitting at a different table wasn't allowed. Annabeth sat with Percy at the Poseidon table almost all the time, and Nico was told to sit at the Apollo table because of a ' _doctor's note_ '.

But this was different. Danielle was not invited to sit at the table. She was not told to, nor did she ask for permission to sit there either. Whichever god or goddess' table it was, they would most likely be mad at Danielle for being so disrespectful.

So the campers watched, waiting for a sign of anger, for the dead to pop out of the sealed crack in the ground, or at least some slight form of entertainment.

Unfortunately, or fortunately in Danielle's case, none of that happened, and the unentertained campers when back to their dinners. Annabeth let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Feeling as if the tense atmosphere had calmed, Danny sat next to Danielle, earning him a few stares, but not as many as before.

Annabeth shook her head disapprovingly, but sat down at the Athena table anyway, which happened to be right next to the Aphrodite and Hades tables.

Thankfully, much of dinner went by without incident. No one had yet to realize that Chiron hadn't joined the campers in the mess hall. Perhaps he was too busy chatting with an old friend.

Before dinner was almost over, a girl entered, her wild red mane and paint-spattered jeans reminding Danny of someone who didn't like being controlled by society's rules. She waved to Annabeth, who stood up to greet her.

"Found anything?" Annabeth asked, skipping formalities. The girl shook her head.

"Nothing yet. Though, I was receiving this strange feeling that I should come here…"

The girl trailed off, suddenly getting a strange vibe from Danny and Danielle, who were both sitting at the Hades table.

"These are the newest campers, Danny and Danielle," Annabeth said once noticing Rachel's stares

As it was polite, Danny stood up to greet the girl. As Danielle couldn't do that, she stayed seated.

"Nice to meet you, Danny and Danielle. I'm Rachel, the camp Oracle," Rachel put her hand forward, and Danny moved to shake it.

"Oracle? What's-"

Danny never got to finish his question. The moment his hand touched hers, Rachel closed her eyes and swooned.

One of the campers suddenly shouted something about a Prophecy happening, and two campers rushed forward, catching Rachel before she could hit the ground. A third ran to the side of the dining hall, grabbing a bronze three-legged stool. To Danny, it looked like they'd been trained for this kind of duty.

The two campers holding Rachel eased her onto the stool just as green mist began swirling around her feet.

Opening her eyes, Danny saw that they were glowing. Emerald smoke began issuing from her mouth. When Rachel spoke, the voice that came out wasn't her own, but one that was raspy and ancient:

" **When times are at peace and the gods have changed,**

 **Halfs will once again be rearranged.**

 **Time and space itself connecting once more,**

 **Yet a blast from the future will be in store.**

 **The ghost kings shall meet with a reawakening of gray,**

 **And memories of the lost soon find a way.** "

On the last word, Rachel collapsed, but her helpers were waiting to catch her. They carried her away from the tables and sat her in a corner to rest.

"What in the world was that?!" Danielle exclaimed. Danny backed away from the spot and looked at his hand in surprise.

Annabeth sighed, unsure if she should be happy for a clue in the disappearances, or curse the gods for their joy of making her life miserable and causing a Great Prophecy to appear.

"That was a prophecy." she finally answered after a time, "And I believe it sounded like-"

Annabeth stopped mid-sentence, words forgotten. Everyone gasped, staring at the space above Danielle and Danny.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked, splitting the silence like a knife.

Danny looked up and saw identical purple clocks above his and Danielle's heads. As if the symbol had triggered a memory, Danny suddenly remembered something from the past.

"Clockwork…" Danny whispered as the clock symbol faded away, so quiet that even in the silence no one could hear him. Danielle's sensitive hearing made her the only one who was able to.

"You remember?" she asked, realizing that the name sounded familiar. Danny shook his head, attempting to remember more from the spark of recognition.

"No." he answered, not as quiet as before, "I'm only getting back little bits and pieces." He closed his eyes, and began attempting to subconsciously reach into his mind, when-

"Danny, you have amnesia?" Annabeth asked, throwing Danny's concentration out the window. It was a simple question, but so much strain was put on those words, you'd have thought she was saying that someone had just died.

"Y-yea," Danny stuttered, slightly discombobulated, "Both of us." He motioned to Danielle, who nodded in confirmation.

The silence that had seemed to cover the mess hall was suddenly erased by noise, each demi-god coming up with wild and crazy ideas on what this could mean. Danny and Danielle both looked at Annabeth, silently asking her two unspoken questions.

What was the big deal about having the clock symbol above their heads? Why was it so concerning that they both had amnesia?

"I bet you both might want to talk about this more privately," Annabeth said. She motioned to a girl from the Aphrodite table and Grover, who was sitting next to her as they conversated, to follow them outside.

Danielle was the last to head out. Having to deal with the annoying crutches, she took them from the side of the table and began following the other four.

She was already outside before realizing that she no longer felt any pain coming from her leg.

This fact was surprising, since Kayla had told her that not only the outside of her leg was bleeding, but on the inside, her leg was broken. That was why she needed crutches. Because Danielle had continuously refused to eat any ambrosia, she had been told it would take at least seven weeks for her leg to heal completely.

But low and behold, when Danielle finally had enough of the horrible crutches and decided to walk down the steps without them, her leg felt perfectly fine, as if it had never broken.

Now, she wasn't sure enough of this fact to take off her cast, but she did set the annoying crutches to the side, remembering their placement to bring them back to the infirmary later.

With that, she walked to where Danny and the others were waiting, a slight spring in her step.

Reaching the other four, who were standing in a circle near the forest, Danielle was met with some… interesting reactions.

"Hey Danielle, what took you so- Where are your crutches?!" Grover yelled, only slightly covering his nose. He seemed to have gotten used to the confusing smell around Danny and Danielle, even though it was obvious he was just trying to be polite.

It seemed like Annabeth was going to voice a similar opinion, but Danielle beat her to speaking.

"So, getting onto business Annabeth," Danielle began, turning her head to the demigod while ignoring Grover's question, "Why did you ask us about not having our memories?"

Annabeth was currently wondering why Danny wasn't concerned about Danielle standing normally without crutches, but despite that, she answered the question.

" _'Halfs will once again be rearranged.'_ " Annabeth began, quoting a line from the prophecy Rachel had spoken.

She looked toward the Aphrodite girl and Grover, "You guys remember that day, right?" Both the girl and Grover nodded.

"Annabeth, do you think it could be Hera who's doing this, again?" The girl asked.

"No, Piper. It doesn't seem like she would do the same thing twice. Something, or someone, different this time is at effect," Annabeth answered, shaking her head. It seemed that Piper was the girl's name.

Danielle was especially curious now. She was beginning to form a hypothesis that something like this had happened before, as the prophecy had said, and it most likely had something to do with the four demigods who disappeared.

It looked like Danny was deep in thought as well, pondering Annabeth's statement and what had occurred in the mess hall.

"The new prophecy, our claimings, memories slowly coming back… What could it all mean?"

"If you're wondering what that prophecy was, I'm sure it was a Great Prophecy," Annabeth said, answering his question despite it not being directed at her, "With all the strange shenanigans happening, I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with both of your claimings."

"Yeah Annabeth, I was wondering about that," Piper said suddenly, "Why'd you act so freaked out when those purple clocks appeared as their claiming symbols?" She gestured slightly at Danny and Danielle to show Annabeth who she was talking about.

"Well… Clocks are used to tell time right?" Annabeth began, hesitating slightly, even if it was just a theory. They were all confused as to why Annabeth was answering this way. "And who is known as the Lord of Time?"

Once she said those words, Piper and Grover understood. They defeated Gea only a year ago. If they now had to deal with Kronos a second time after finally re-stabilizing the camp...

Danny and Danielle looked at each other in confusion. Clockwork, the stopwatch, whoever he was, could not possibly be Kronos.

With that thought, Danny began trying to counter the way of thinking that was going through the three friends, "Now guys, you seriously can't be thinking that-"

His speech was cut off and turned into a painful yelp. He swayed slightly, the force of whatever struck him from behind almost forcing him to the ground.

In the angle she was standing from, Danielle saw what had struck Danny. The projectile had flown from the direction of the forest, striking Danny in the right shoulder. Thankfully, she could see that the arrow had not pierced through to the other side, and no blood was coming out of the wound at the moment.

Out the corner of her eye, Danielle suddenly saw a flash of silver, and immediately dodged out of the way. The arrow that would have struck her heart stabbed itself into the ground, instead.

The two half-bloods, as well as Grover, gasped, knowing only one group who specifically used silver arrows. They tried forcing themselves between Danny and the attackers to reason with both parties, but Danielle held them back protectively. She felt that Danny and herself, even though they were both weaponless, could hold their own against the antagonists hiding between the trees.

"Whoever's there, show yourself!" Danny commanded, turning toward the trees from where the second arrow had been shot, ignoring the fact that he had an arrow still stuck in his shoulder. For a moment, his eyes unknowingly glowed neon green.

Now that their location had been compromised, out of the forest jumped a group of girls. All of them were carrying bows and wearing silver parkas with camouflage pants. Quivers of glowing silver arrows sat on their backs.

A girl that looked about 15 or 16, with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and a silver circlet on her head, obviously showing that she was the leader, had just knocked another arrow after firing the second one. She stared at Danny and Danielle as if they were prey to be hunted.

"You monsters are going down."


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was dark.

…

 **Screw Clockwork and his attempt at altering time….**

…

The darkness grows.

…

 **I was so close….**

…

The shadows cut deeper.

…

 **Why am I here, anyway…?**

…

But light suddenly permeates the blackness.

…

 **Who… Am I…?**

…

A boy was suddenly forced awake, surrounded by nothing but hills for as far as the eye could see. He could only remember his name, but he did not bother with it at the moment.

Standing up, the boy ran a hand through his black hair, thinking for a time. Finally making up his mind on something, he stood up, traversing in the direction he guessed to be south.

Walking over a hill, the boy first saw impressive marble structures in the distance. To his left side, a river ran until it reached a set of buildings that looked like barracks, then it circled back around into a lake near the white city.

The boy began following the river in the direction of the military encampment, not because of necessity for societal interaction, but because he could feel his strength weakening from lack of nutrients. Or in an understandable format, he was hungry.

After waking a little while longer, the sun beating down on him from the center of the sky the whole way, the boy decided to rest for a moment. He kneeled beside the river, rolling up jeans that were quite unsuited for hiking through foothills. After doing so, he reached a hand towards the river to allow his parched throat to be quenched.

The moment his fingers touched the water, however, a fierce sensation of a thousand burning embers coursed through his body. He quickly jerked his hand out, letting free a bout of colorful words, all of which he had no idea how he knew.

One thing was certain, he presumed after ceasing his colorful language, there was no point in wasting energy on useless breaks. He stood up and started walking again, constantly trying to prevent the heat and thirst from distracting him.

The boy would have probably liked to say he had strutted into the military encampment releasing an aura of confidence that caused everyone within the area to stop what they were doing and give him necessary answers and guidance. In reality, he was only able to take a few steps inside the proximity of the barracks before literally collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

 _Last time with Danny and Danielle:_

 _The two half-bloods, as well as Grover, tried forcing themselves between Danny and the attackers to reason with both parties, but Danielle held them back protectively. She felt that Danny and herself, even though they were both weaponless, could hold their own against the antagonists hiding between the trees._

 _The leader stared at Danny and Danielle as if they were prey to be hunted._

" _You monsters are going down."_

Danny faced the leader with adrenaline in his veins and determination in his eyes. He looked back slightly at Danielle, seeing that she was protecting their friends.

Good. He didn't have to waste time or energy during the fight to protect them.

"Monsters? The only monsters I see here are you guys trying to pick a fight for no reason."

The leader's frown deepened into an angered glare. She instinctively tightened her grip on the bow and arrow in her hands.

"If you think that's going to fool us, Tartarus spawn, you better try a little harder than that."

Danny sighed, shaking his head at the girl's stubbornness.

"Well, I tried being diplomatic. Seems like there's no other way around it." Without warning, Danny lowered to the ground and kicked the leader's legs out from under her.

But this girl wasn't the leader of the Hunters of Artemis for nothing. She shot her knocked arrow at Danny before he had even finished speaking, but because he moved down before it could hit him, it shot into the person directly behind him, Danielle. Or, more specifically, the cast of her 'injured' leg.

Danielle let out a gasp of shock, but otherwise sounded unharmed. Even so, Danny suddenly felt the spike of some cold power in his chest.

As the leader was getting up, he suddenly grabbed onto her bow. With some unknown strength, he wrenched it out of her hands and threw it to the side, out of her reach.

A hint of shock appeared in her eyes, but she counteracted his attack. Quickly taking a pair of hunting knives out of her boots, she pointed one at Danny and one at Danielle.

The cold feeling in his chest grew as the electricity it the air made itself known. Danny's hair stood on end.

Suddenly, the world around him seemed to slow down, the duel electric blasts from the leader's knives and a lightning strike coming down from the clouds were coming at him and Danielle too fast for them to block or dodge.

Even so, Danny positioned one hand towards the two beams of energy and the other below the lightning bolt's path to the ground. By now, the cold feeling had become almost overwhelming, but Danny only needed to hold it in for one more second until…

BOOM!

Danny let out all the stored cold energy at once, creating a giant ice dome around him and Danielle just before all the electricity could fry them. The ground shook when the electricity and ice struck each other.

Danny gritted his teeth, placing all his focus into stabilizing the dome against the force of the electric beams and lightning strike. The ice dome was acting like a grounding rod, dispersing the energy.

As he was doing this, Danielle looked around, dumbstruck at the dome Danny had created completely out of thin air. Being that she could look through the ice, she saw that their friends were also staring at the unbelievable spectacle in front of them. Even the leader, who was still shooting her energy beams, had a concerned look on her face.

After what felt like an eternity, the electrical energy faded. The ice dome was still standing, with the two kids inside left mostly unharmed. Letting his hands fall to his sides, Danny sighed in relief and looked around as Danielle had done while he was enforcing the dome.

The little girl in question was currently sitting on the ground looking sternly at the arrow in her cast. She must have failed to take it out, for now she was trying to take her cast off.

Danny let his eyes trail elsewhere, now taking a look outside the dome and towards their friends. After that extreme shock, Annabeth seemed to have been forced out of her thoughts, for she stormed over to the leader and began yelling at her. Danny could tell how furious Annabeth was, even through the sound-proof dome of ice.

Piper also looked like she wanted to give the leader a piece of her mind, but Grover nervously kept her back. Whether he was scared of what the leader, Annabeth, Piper, or all three would do to each other or not, Danny was unsure.

He also didn't fail to notice the other archers silently circling the dome. Annabeth, slowing her yells, also noticed it, and began arguing with the leader, who now started arguing back. To Danny, it looked to be a heated discussion, even if he couldn't hear what was being said.

"Danny..." Danielle said from her position on the ground, not taking her eyes off her leg, but moving Danny's focus away from the soundless argument.

Her cast, along with the silver arrow, had been tossed aside. With how she had been moving around so successfully, it was unsurprising in that way to see that her bleeding gash had vanished. What was surprising was how it had healed so fast. Danny kneeled down to take a closer look at her leg.

"It's completely healed…" He looked from Danielle to her leg and back, unsure of how to otherwise respond.

"Yeah, I don't know how, though. Kayla told me-" Danielle looked up at Danny, her voice faltering. "Danny, your shoulder!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, but then looked back at the arrow lodged beneath his skin. With a mood similar to one taking off a band-aid, he moved a hand on the arrow and pulled it out with some unknown strength. He let out of grunt of pain, but otherwise sounded unaffected.

"Wouldn't it hurt?" Danielle scrunched up her eyes at the act.

Danny slightly shook his head, looking at the blood-stained arrow in his hands, "Not really." He moved a hand to cover the wound, surprised to find it already closed. His face must have shown his surprise.

"It healed? Already?" Danielle began staring at the arrow, noticing how the blood on it was unnaturally shiny.

"Yes, but I don't know how or why," Danny's confusion was obvious on his face.

Danielle suddenly stood up, forcing Danny to stand up, too.

"Well, can you at least explain how you-" She cut herself off, rewording her thought as she circled the dome and motioned her hands around at the ice, "How _this_ is even possible?"

Danny sighed as he watched her circling.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue."

* * *

Sometime in Clockwork's distant past... Or was it the recent future? It was hard to tell the difference sometimes when he was too focused on stabilizing the timelines.

Anyway, the time ghost in his middle-aged form had stationed himself in front of the most deadly artifact in his collection, a dented, futuristic thermos with the word Fenton on it.

Currently, it was the only object that had ever required him to take physical action in the correction of time. Usually, he would have just let time flow by itself, only instigating necessary events from the shadows. However, with the possible annihilation of Earth and the Ghost Zone, the Observants had forced his hand, allowing a dangerous ghost to remain in the alpha timeline.

Rather than being an inconvenience for him, Clockwork had a plan. Ironically, the ghost was to play a part in saving the Ghost Zone, which in turn would prevent the other worlds from meeting destruction.

"Yes, Dan. It's quite ironic, isn't it?"

Perhaps it was just his imagination, but the container seemed to rattle slightly at his words.

* * *

 **When you look back at your writings from a year ago and see how much you've improved. You just get that little happy feeling while trying to ignore the part of you that wants to rewrite everything.**

 **Sorry about the longer-than-I-expected delay. November and December were blurs, January and February sucked, March was a relief, and April had been my safe haven. I guess I didn't really have the _spirit_ to write much.**

 **That was bad. Ignore what just happened there.**

 **I was actually planning on waiting until the summer when I would have finished writing a whole bunch to release this chapter but…**

 **That would take too long and even then I probably wouldn't have any ideas for after.**

 **So instead, you readers get half of the planned story early, leaving the rest for me to actually have something to keep working on.**

 **But don't count on me to actually finish writing the next chapter by the end of summer. I don't like making promises.**

 **On another note, my friends interrogated me and got my fanfiction account name. I know you guys are probably reading this, and if you are, I despise all of you.**

 **(But don't worry, fam, I still love you all because your insistence on making my un-dead life something better for me.)**

 **(Hehe. Get it?)**

 **Thanks to all of you readers for being so patient with me while I have gone through life. Especially so for the reviewers, you guys are the best.**

 **Speaking of reviewers, I'll be getting to some long-awaited responses;**

BaconLover1800: _Care to expand your opinion?_

 _gwencarson126: I was expecting someone to try cracking the prophecy, and I'm glad you were the one who attempted it. Your evaluation literally filled my un-dead heart with joy. Seriously. I had your review as front-row inspiration for, like, a majority of this chapter. So thank you._

astrovagant: _Yep! Sometimes even quite literally!_

sickly-wicked: _Thank you! I hope you felt the way with this chapter! I don't think I've ever seen Archer. Time to add that to my growing list of series-es to watch._

PsychicEevee0103: _Aww, thank you! I'm honored._

xTCatxx: _Yeah, sorry for not updating as soon as you hoped. I realized how good a "Clockwork's claiming" plot would be only after someone recommended me doing it. And don't worry! This story ain't leavin' me just yet!_

The Fan of awesome: _Hello._

SONGS4LIFE (Guest): _I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT. MORE COMING SOON, DON'T WORRY!_

TEAM LEO (Guest): _FOR LEO, THE LORD AND SAVIOR OF HILARIOUS BANTER HIMSELF, I HAVE UPDATED. GO TEAM LEO!_

Guest (Guest): _No, they weren't. And that's the strangest thing, isn't it? What would've caused the Hunters to act in such a way? I'm glad to see that you like the story so far. Your review actually inspired part of Danny's banter to Thalia._

 **And to everyone who didn't review, May the 4th be with you!**

 **(accidental rhyming. hehe)**


End file.
